Problem: A yellow hat costs $$1$, and a popular silver watch costs $8$ times as much. How much does the silver watch cost?
Explanation: The cost of the silver watch is a multiple of the cost of the yellow hat, so find the product. The product is $8 \times $1$ $8 \times $1 = $8$ The silver watch costs $$8$.